pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Phione
| textcolor=blue| name='Phione'| jname=(フィオネ Phione)| ndex=489| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation IV| pronun= Fee-OWN-ee | hp=80| atk=80| def=80| satk=80| sdef=80| spd=80| total=480| species=Sea Drifter Pokémon| type= | height=1'04"| weight=6.8 lbs.| ability=Hydration| color='Blue'| gender=Genderless| }} Phione (フィオネ Phione) is a -Type Mythical Pokémon. It does not evolve into any other Pokemon. However, it is only obtainable by breeding Manaphy or another Phione with a Ditto. Biology Phione lives in warm seas. It has a flotation sac on its head which it inflates to drift just beneath the surface and search for food; for this reason it is called the Sea Drifter Pokémon. It is 1'04" tall and weighs 6.8 lbs. It has the Hydration ability; any Status effects it has sustained are healed when it is raining. Its moves may include Aqua Ring, Dive, Surf, and Rain Dance. It is a Pokémon that is breed from Manaphy and Ditto making it a crossbreed but can't evolve into Manaphy. It is based on a sea fairy like Manaphy. Its Main Body Color Is Blue. there is one other way to get a phione but it requires Pokemon Ranch for the wii, a DS system, and pokemon pearl,diamond, or platinum. If you don't get on pokemon ranch for about one month and come back, there will be a phione found by the owner of the ranch, and will offer it if you have a leafeon, or glaceon, it really doesn't matter. If you trade in your leafeon/glaceon, you will be offered the Phione at level 50, with Surf, Rain Dance, and Grass knot. Game Info Locations |diamondpearl=Breed Manaphy and Ditto |dprarity=None |platinum=Breed Manaphy and Ditto |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Breed Manaphy and Ditto |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |PMD2=Miracle Sea (Bottom) }} Pokedex Entries | name=Phione| diamond=A Pokémon that lives in warm seas. It inflates the flotation sac on its head to drift and search for food.| pearl=A Pokémon that lives in warm seas. It inflates the flotation sac on its head to drift and search for food.| platinum=It drifts in warm seas. It always returns to where it was born, no matter how far it may have drifted.| heartgold=When the water warms, they inflate the flotation sac on their heads and drift languidly on the sea in packs.| soulsilver=When the water warms, they inflate the flotation sac on their heads and drift languidly on the sea in packs.| black=It drifts in warm seas. It always returns to where it was born, no matter how far it may have drifted.| white=It drifts in warm seas. It always returns to where it was born, no matter how far it may have drifted.| }} In Explorers of Time and Darkness A swarm of Phione are having a humongous amount of fun. Unfortunately, a Gyarados scares them as you approach. When you defeat him (which will be a nasty opportunity if you are a pure Fighting type like Riolu.) a Phione rewards you with Phione Dew and you clear the dungeon. On your second visit, one of the Phione will walk up to you and request you to let it to join your team. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Body style 04 Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Sinnoh